On a cold night
by meanja
Summary: Katara cant sleep on a cold night so she decides to go for a walk. On her way back she finds that Zuko is warm so she decides to stay next to him. Come on read it I know you want to.. : Zutara.


Katara lay awake at night and thought about the day's events. Nothing much had happened that day except the usual routine which was; wake up, cook breakfast, clean up, spar, watch Zuko teach firebending, train with Aang in waterbending, cook dinner, eat, clean up, sleep. All in all it had been a boring day.

She tossed and turned in her sleeping bag trying to fall asleep but she could not find the comfort she needed to slip into unconsciousness. It had been an unusually cold night in the Western Air Temple which had made it harder for her to fall asleep. She was finally fed up so she quietly unbuttoned her sleeping bag and stood up to go for a walk. She shivered from the loss of contact from her sleeping bag. She look around the hall to see if anyone had woken up, everyone had slept in the hall that night because Toph had said she had felt something and thought it would have been best to sleep together that night, but no one had woken up.

She turned and walked passed the fountain and strolled through the empty halls. She looked up at the sky a saw the moon was almost full. She could feel the water from the fountain calling to her, but she ignored it. She continued walking aimlessly around the temple for a few more minutes. Katara felt a slight tiredness pulling at her so she decided to get back in her sleeping bag. She shivered as the wind passed through her and ruffled her hair.

As she walked back to her sleeping bag, passing Zuko and Toph, she felt a great sensation passing her. It was warmth on a cold night. She turned around and walked backwards to the source of heat. She stopped when she felt the warmth surrounding her. Katara looked around her to see what was causing that great warmth but saw nothing aside from Zuko.

As 2 and 2 clicked together in her head she had found out that Zuko was the source of heat. She stood in her spot a little longer comforted by the heat and dreading the time when she had to get back into her sleeping bag.

As minutes passed she sighed and walked away annoyed that she had to leave.

When she had gotten back into her sleeping bag she sighed once again when she came in contact with her cold sleeping bag. She looked up at the ceiling while the wind made her shiver.

When Katara shivered for what she thought to be the thirtieth time she jumped up from her sleeping bag and slowly walked over and sat beside Zukos sleeping form.

She smiled when she felt the warmth taking over her. She shifted her position so she was facing Zuko. She looked at the sleeping face of her once enemy but now a great ally and friend. _He looks so peaceful _she thought.

Katara slowly lifted her hand and traced it at the boy's features. She moved her hand carefully around the boys face passing his right eye and perfect nose. As light as a feather, she slowly caressed the boy's scar, careful not to wake him. As her finger slowly came up to his chapped but soft lips, she felt an urge pull over her and she lightly pressed her lips against Zukos.

When she pulled away, for some reason she felt complete, like a hole in her chest was filled. She smiled happily and layed on the floor thinking that she would go back to her sleeping bag later. Katara wondered why Zuko had not woken up since he was quite a light sleeper, but she quickly ignored that thought.

She thought about the times she spent with Zuko, the good the bad and the horrible. Katara had not noticed that she had slowly fallen asleep beside the male firebender.

She woke up the next morning and found herself beside Zuko, in his sleeping bag with his arm wrapped around her waist, sleeping. Confused, she wasn't in her own sleeping bag; she blushed slightly when the events of last night rushed back to her.

Katara quickly jumped out of Zukos sleeping bag and rushed to her own but found Toph sitting there, with a huge grin on her face.

"So Sugar Queen did you sleep well last night"

-----------

So…… yup…. I hoped you enjoyed that.

This is my very first proper story I wrote (aside from school) so please don't be too harsh. Flames will be used to make smores so don't give me any.

Constructive criticsm would be nice and im sorry if there are any mistakes im to lazy to fix them :P And if you have time please review!

Oh and if your wondering why she is in Zukos sleeping bag it's because he was actually awake when Katara did all those things .


End file.
